


Something Better Than Sweets

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Halloween Missing Moment





	Something Better Than Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbulous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Halloween**  


* * *

Hermione crossed her dormitory door and headed toward her bed, her heart lighter than it had been since she arrived at Hogwarts almost two months ago. She couldn't believe all that had happened on this Halloween night.

She climbed on her bed and reached for her diary that was hidden below her pillow. She crossed her legs and rested her back finding a comfortable position.

_A troll! How did it get into the castle?_ It truly didn't matter much, not now, after all it was because of the troll that she _now_ knew she had friends to count on. Who would have guessed that the redheaded boy who had called her a 'nightmare' was the same one who had saved her? _He really isn't horrible, no, not at all._

That's why she had gone to his, well _their_ , defense. She really couldn't let the boys take the all the blame. She had to thank them somehow, show them that she appreciated the danger they had put themselves in to save her.

It had crushed her when Professor McGonagall gave her a disapproving glance, but she was confident that she could gain her professor's respect back. _I'll just work extra hard in her class, and I'll gain back those five points I lost for Gryffindor._

With a small smile, she dipped her quill in ink and started writing.

_October 31:_

Today, I finally found friends... real friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The boy with a scar and the one with dirt in his nose are now my friends, and I have a feeling we'll be friends for a good long time.

She closed her diary knowing she had written enough. On a holiday were sweets are the best treats to be enjoyed, Hermione had gotten something better... true friendship.  



End file.
